Ghostface
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 1,2 Freddy's coming for you, 3,4 better lock your door, 5,6 grab your cruxifix, 7,8 gonna stay up late, 9, 10 never sleep again. GorgeousSmile and I bring you this early HalloweenRENT fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: GorgeousSmile and I teaming up again to bring you this early Halloween/RENT ficcy inspired by the awsome horror classic series: A Nightmare on Elm Street and Scream, hence the title. Don't be surprised if you see some lines from the films within this. All canon couples included, plus Phoebe/Mark. Warnings: possible character death. We're not really sure yet because we're still working on this. Raiting is because of gore and of course language. Please read and review and let us know what you think.

Ghostface:  
By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One:

He was angry, she could tell. She wanted to run but there was no where to hide, and he attacked her again, like he did so many times before.

"Phoebe! PHOEBE!"

The writer bolted up. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked around. She home, in the loft, in bed, next to Mark, and it was late. They had been asleep. "Are you okay?" Mark asked with concern.

"No," she answered.

"You had another nightmare didn't you? About Josh." he said.

When Phoebe didn't look at him, he knew her answer. The film maker embraced her. "How many times must I tell you, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"You don't understand," Phoebe said. "Someone like Josh, he's hard to forget. He's like a ghost that won't go away."

"Perhaps I can help, or at least try." Mark said suggestfully.

"Trying to seduce me Cohen?" asked Phoebe with a laugh.

He went to answer her by planting kisses on her neck but something stopped him from doing so. "Oh shit," he cursed.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs, your nose, its bleeding." Mark said as he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and covered her nose with it. "Hold your head back," he informed as she did as told. "How in the world did this happen?"

"I don't know." said Phoebe. "Here let me get up so I can clean this off in the bathroom before it stains the bed sheets."

Phoebe closed herself in the bathroom. She cleaned herself off, and when she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. What was going on? How was this happening? It was like it was starting all over again but Phoebe couldn't figure out how, epically since Josh was in jail and it all happened in a dream. After it wasn't like Josh was like Freddy Kruger or something.

"You guys must have got it on." Mimi teased the two lovebirds the following morning. "We heard you guys all the way in our room."

"God Meems, is that all you think about?" demanded Phoebe. "You're just as bad as a guy."

"Hey, I was only joking." Mimi came to her own defense.

"Whatever, I'm going out." said Phoebe and left.

"Whats her damanage?" Mimi demanded.

"Easy on her Mimi, she had a nightmare last night." said Mark.

"Oh boo hoo," she said.

"It was about Josh." Mark told her.

Mimi cooled down a bit. "Oh, didn't know."

"Yeah..." he said.

"I thought she stopped having nightmares on him." Roger pointed out.

"I did too, but it looks like they're coming back." said Mark. "But last night, it was really weird."

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"She was fighting him in her sleep and when she woke up, her nose was bleeding." he informed them.

"That is weird." said Roger.

"I know." he said. "It was as if he actually came and hit her." Mark shook his head. "I'm not sure what to do about this."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll figure something out." Roger assured his friend.

"I hope so, for Phoebe's sake." Mark said and he went about to fix himself some much needed coffee.

Phoebe was far from the loft now. She felt bad for snapping at Meems but she couldn't help it. Every time Josh was involved she got upset. She made a mental note to apologize to her later. She thought she would go visit her sister. Angel always had a way to cheer her up. She was almost there when she stopped dead in her tracks. A sudden chill went through her. One she couldn't ignore. The writer felt as though Josh was here. When she went to turn around, she gasped. He was. He stood right before her. She didn't take any time. Phoebe bolted straight out of there and dashed to her sister's apartment.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Gonna go ahead and post all the chappies we have so far so you don't have to wait for updates. 

Chapter 2 :

"Angel!" Phoebe screamed, too terrified to knock so she burst into the apartment. "He's back"

The writer's eyes grew wide at the sight before her, fear entering her body. Slowly she walked over to the body lying motionlessly on the ground. "Maureen?" She let out a shaky voice, tears threatening to come out. When Maureen didn't open her eyes Phoebe reached out and shook her. "Maureen! Wake up"

Maureen however didn't move, her body shook but her eyes didn't open. "Oh my god he killed Maureen! How could you?" tears started streaming down her face, her body now hovering over the diva's dead body as her own body shook with sobs.

"Phoebe?" Angel's voice quietly called out. "Chica what's wrong"

Phoebe slowly looked up. "What do you mean what's wrong"

"Why are you crying?" Angel asked.

Phoebe looked down at Maureen who was still not moving, her hand clutching the diva's tightly. "She's dead"

"Who's dead?" Joanne asked while coming out of the bedroom. Phoebe sat back on her heels, eyeing the two girls in front of her uncertainly. Maureen then suddenly sat up, a giant grin on her face. "Am I a good actress or what"

"Maureen...you're not dead..." Phoebe said, still a little confused.

"Nope..." Maureen chirped as she bounced up proudly. "But I made you think I was"

"Why...why would you do that?" Phoebe asked bitterly.

"Collins and I were playing a game." Maureen answered. "He stabbed me with his sword, and now I don't know where he is"

"Right here." Collins announced as he came out of the kitchen with a drink in hand. "All that playing made me thirsty"

"Well you could have warned me!" Phoebe shouted as she walked pass Maureen hitting her with her shoulder on the way to the couch.

Maureen scrunched up her eyebrows, her attention on Angel. "Does your sister always get pissed off when people are having fun"

"Maureen." Joanne warned while she reached out and pulled her girlfriend close. "There is obviously something bothering her"

Angel's face fell in worry while she followed her sister into the living room; Collins, Maureen and Joanne close behind.

"What's wrong honey?" Angel asked while taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I saw him Angel..." Phoebe said fear consuming her voice. "First in my dream, and then right behind me"

Collins cleared his throat. "Jos"

"Don't." Phoebe cut him off. "Don't say his name"

"Sweetie Josh can't hurt you anymore." Angel said while rubbing a soothing hand up and down the writer's back.  
Collins nodded in agreement. "Ang is right Phoebe; there is no way Josh can get you"

Phoebe sighed and wiped some tears away from her eyes, her body curling up against Angel's. "I hope you're right"

Later that night Phoebe walked into the loft, Mark quickly by her side.

"Pheebs are you alright?" Mark asked his arms quickly around her.

Phoebe relaxed into the touch, Marks embrace making her feel protected. "A little." Her eyes then fell on Mimi who was curled up on the couch with Roger. Mimi caught the writer's eye, and Phoebe gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier Meems." Phoebe said.

Mimi shrugged. "It's alright; if I would have known about the nightmare I wouldn't have said anything"

Phoebe smiled her eyes then moved to Mark. "Can you come lay with me"

Mark nodded with a smirk. "Of course"

Phoebe instantly curled up against Mark when they hit the mattress, the events of the day pulling her into a sleep.

"Hello Phoebe..." His husky voice called out.

Phoebe's body filled with fear, her eyes darting around the open field but there were no signs of him anywhere.

"Go away you can't hurt me!" Phoebe shouted.

"Can't I?" Josh laughed his voice full of evil.

Phoebe followed his voice, her face washing over with horror at the sight. In front of her there were seven graves set up, each one belonging to one of the bohemians. On the end she saw an eighth grave being dug, dirt flying into a pile. Then all of a sudden Josh's face popped up in front of her.

"You'll love it, I'm burring you right next to your weak ass lover"

Phoebe then felt a pain hit her back, causing her to jolt awake.

Sweat dripped from her body, her body bolting from the bed.

"Phoebe?" Mark called out, but it was too late Phoebe took off towards the bathroom.

Phoebe stood in front of the mirror, tears pouring down her cheeks. Slowly she turned around, looking at her back in the mirror. There across her flesh, were welt marks, a gift Josh had left her in her nightmare.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Phoebe winced as Mark placed an icepack over the writer's bruise the following morning. "This isn't making any sense." the film maker said. 

"No shit," Phoebe cursed. "I mean how can this asshole get me in my dreams?" 

"You know, this is just like that horror movie." Roger told them as he and Mimi came out to join them. 

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked him.

"Freddy Kruger." the rocker answered.

"That movie was freaking awsome." Mimi complimented the classic horror film. "Well, the first one was, but the rest sucked."

"I know that movie. Its one of my favorites." said Phoebe. "But Rog, thats a movie, its not real life"

"Besides, wasn't Freddy dead anyway?" Mimi pointed out. "Thats how he had power to come back into the dreams and get the children of the parents who killed him."

"Josh isn't dead though." Mark said. Just hearing his name caused a shiver to go down Phoebe's spine. Mark noticed. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay." the wrter assured him. "I'm not going to work today." Mark announced. "I think it would be a good idea to stay with you."

"But Mark, Roger is going to be here." Phoebe told him.

"And me." said Mimi. "I'm not going to work until late."

"I know, but I would feel better if I was here." Mark said. "I'm calling Alexi."

Mimi took over helping Phoebe's eye while Mark called his boss. "Hey Alexi, its me, Mark. I won't be able to make it today."

"Is everything okay?" Alexi asked on the other line.

"Not really... Phoebe's um... sick." the film maker somewhat lied. He didn't want to give all the details, it would freak her out. Plus, he didn't want Phoebe to be Buzz Line's newest headline. So, sick sounded like it would be a good excuse, and it was. "No problem. Take all the time you need." said Alexi. "Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Thanks. Bye." Mark then hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Roger.

"Its okay." Mark told them.

"She hopes you feel better." Mark told Phoebe.

"It might be awhile." Phoebe said.

"All right, well, I want you to get some rest." But as soon as Mark suggested that, Phoebe resisted the idea. 

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe asked.

"You never went back to sleep last night." he reminded her.

"Your body needs the rest."

"Too much rest will kill you." Phoebe half way joked.

"I thought it was too much love will kill you." replied Roger with a laugh, mentioning the old Queen song.

Mimi playfully hit him. "You're so lame."

"I am not." Roger said. They all glanced at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. Then they all laughed, including Phoebe. She was thankful for that. It broke the the tension of the situation away for a little bit.

At Joanne's apartment, the diva was giving her favorite lawyer some much needed affection. They were about to go the extra mile when the phone rang.

"Dammit." Joanne cursed.

"Let it ring." Maureen whispered in her ear.

"It could be work." "Fuck work." cursed the diva.

"I can't do that." she said and unwillingly she reached for the phone.

"This is Joanne."

"Hey Joanne." It was her new secretary's voice on the line. Her name was Nancy.

"Sorry to bother you but I got some bad news."

"Way to ruin my day Nancy." teased Joanne.

"Sorry, but its important." she told her. "It concerns Phoebe."

That caught Joanne's attention.

"Go on." she urged her.

"It's about her exhusband Josh... He's dead."

TBC...

Author's Notes: Tributes here. Nancy was the original girl in the Freddy movies and of course had to mention a Queen song: Too Much Love Will Kill You.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's the big news?" Mark asked with worry as Joanne and Maureen entered

the apartment.

"Is everyone here?" Joanne asked.

The six others nodded, anxious looks all playing on their faces.

"Is it bad?" Collins asked.

Maureen shrugged while she sat down in a chair. "Depends on how you look at

it. In my opinion it's pretty awesome."

Joanne turned her attention to Phoebe. "I received a call today… Josh is

dead."

Phoebe's face went pale. "What…how…when?"

"Somebody killed him, I'm not sure how long he's been dead though." Joanne

answered.

Phoebe fell onto the couch, Mark quickly by her side with his arms wrapped

around her. She still had a look of worry playing on her face, her teeth now

biting her nails.

"Phoebe…hello." Roger said waving his hand in front of her face. "This is a

good thing remember. Now that he is gone for good, maybe you will stop

having all those dreams about him, and you can stop worrying about him

coming after you."

"Yeah sweetie." Angel said while joining her on the couch. "This is a good

thing."

"But what about…" Phoebe took in a breath. "My dreams…he's been hurting me

through my dreams." She franticly yelled. "Just like that fucker Kruger!"

Maureen chuckled while shaking her head. "Oh Phoebe…everyone knows that was

just a movie."

"A fucking scary ass movie." Joanne added as she took a seat on Maureen's

lap and cuddled close, the thought of the movie scaring her.

"Then explain these!" Phoebe said while she turned around and pulled up her

shirt, revealing the welt marks on her back.

Maureen gasped and then her face brightened up. "Did you convince Mark to

use a whip?" She then began clapping. "Bravo Phoebe, bravo!"

"Maureen shut up this is serious." Mimi said while hitting the diva on the

arm.

"It's bull if you ask me." Roger stated while he stood up. "I mean the guy

is dead, there is no way he can be attacking you in your dreams."

"I agree with rock star over there." Maureen stated. "Plus its your dream,

tell him to get the fuck out."

"You don't understand." Phoebe said. "He felt so real, I could feel his

breath on my neck, and the pain…it just…it was so real."

Mark pulled her into a hug once again, her arms clinging to him for dear

life.

"Listen Pheebs." Collins began. "Whether he is getting you in your sleep, or

in real life, we'll help you through this. Josh is an ass, and if he wants a

piece of me, I dare him to visit me tonight."

Angel smirked and nodded. "Yeah chica, don't worry about it. Everything is

going to be fine."

"I hope you're right…" Phoebe stated.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Phoebe stood infront of Josh's grave. His funeral was a few days ago. She didn't go. She waited until she could be alone with him. "Leave me the hell alone." she warned him. His evil voice filled the air around here and a cold chill ran down her spine. Goosebumps started to cover her arms.

"Phoebe."

The writer nearly jumped out of her skin. She calmed herself when she found it was Mark. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I figured you'd be here." he said. "I thought I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"I know but I had to see this for myself."

"The others have all ready been by here you know?" Mark informed her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the film maker shook his head. "Maureen actually took a piss on his grave."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.

"No," Mark answered with a smile but I got you to laugh didn't I?"

"Slick Cohen," she said and put her arms around him. "You always make me feel better."

Mark returned her embrace. He was glad he was able to make her laugh. He just wished he could protect her a little better. "How about we go ahead and go home?" he suggested. "The others are probably worried about you." So, they two left.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when the writer returned home.

"Guys, whats going on?" she asked them. "Is it someone's birthday or something?"

"Try Happy Bday!" Maureen chirped.

"Uh?" the writer was confussed.

"It was Mimi's idea." Roger said proudly.

"It gives us one hell of a good reason to celebrate." Joanne replied.

"Plus, we thought you could use the pick me up." said Collins. "Here, you look like you could use a drink." The teacher handed her some red wine.

Phoebe laughed. Her family was so odd but thats what she loved about them. Phoebe took a sip of the wine and noticed that it tasted funny. When she looked back down the color deepened in shade. It hadn't been wine at all but blood. She threw it down. The class shattering in pieces. When she looked back up at her friends she screamed. They were all dead, all killed in different ways.

Roger had his wrists cut. Mimi strung up by a rope around a pole. Collins had a pencil jabbed in his throat. Angel looked like she had been attacked by a dog. Maureen's head was cut off and Joanne was diced to bits. Finally she found Mark. The film maker's head was smashed in with his own camera.

"No... NO!" Phoebe yelled as she shook her head.

The loft was covered in her family's blood. Josh's laughter came to her ears again. "Happy Death Day my dear... First you, and then your friends. One by one I'll get them. Maybe I should start with your pale lovers of yours."

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" Phoebe screamed at them.

"It's only fair Pheebs, one of them hurt me, so why not get even?" Josh taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded.

"Now that would ruin the game wouldn't it?"

"I'm sick of playing your damn games!" Phoebe continued.

"Well, you're it."

Out of no where a knief came flying at her. She dodged out of the way. "HA! Missed!" Another one. "Too slow mother fucker! C'mon on! Bring it!"

Josh brought it. More knievs came at her. She managed to miss some of them but one finally got her in the shoulder. She screamed.

"Gotcha."

"Phoebe! PHOEBE!"

The writer came out of her nightmare. "Holy shit," Mark cursed. "Pheebs, your shoulder."

"Dammit." she cursed and she held her shoulder. Her blood soaked through her fingers.

"I'm getting the First Aid Kit." Mark said and went to fetch the kit.

"Whats going on?" Mimi asked as her and Roger came running in. "Phoebe, are you all right?" she asked her friend in concern.

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked. "Josh got me again."

Mark returned with the kit. As he patched her up. Roger noticed something. "Pheebs, where did you get that?"

Phoebe looked to where he was staring. They all gasped. "This.. this is the knief that he threw at me... I pulled it out of my dream..."

Roger grapped it from her and tossed it out the window. "Roger, what the hell?" Mimi demanded. The rocker started to storm out. "Where are you going?" But there was no answer. The rocker stormed out.

The rocker didn't care how late it was. He drove himself to the cementary. He knew where Josh's grave was. Once he found it he started kicking and stomping around it, cursing the bastard's name for what he was doing.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! DAMN YOU!"

Suddenly a hand popped out of the grave. The hnd grabbed the rocker's leg. Roger screamed, but he was silenced as he was dragged under. Blood started to shoot up like a foutain. The rocker was gone.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Still working on chappie 6. Look for it coming soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: 

Phoebe stood infront of Josh's grave. His funeral was a few days ago. She didn't go. She waited until she could be alone with him. "Leave me the hell alone." she warned him. His evil voice filled the air around here and a cold chill ran down her spine. Goosebumps started to cover her arms.

"Phoebe."

The writer nearly jumped out of her skin. She calmed herself when she found it was Mark. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I figured you'd be here." he said. "I thought I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"I know but I had to see this for myself."

"The others have all ready been by here you know?" Mark informed her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the film maker shook his head. "Maureen actually took a piss on his grave."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.

"No," Mark answered with a smile but I got you to laugh didn't I?"

"Slick Cohen," she said and put her arms around him. "You always make me feel better."

Mark returned her embrace. He was glad he was able to make her laugh. He just wished he could protect her a little better. "How about we go ahead and go home?" he suggested. "The others are probably worried about you." So, they two left.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when the writer returned home.

"Guys, whats going on?" she asked them. "Is it someone's birthday or something?"

"Try Happy Bday!" Maureen chirped.

"Uh?" the writer was confussed.

"It was Mimi's idea." Roger said proudly.

"It gives us one hell of a good reason to celebrate." Joanne replied.

"Plus, we thought you could use the pick me up." said Collins. "Here, you look like you could use a drink." The teacher handed her some red wine.

Phoebe laughed. Her family was so odd but thats what she loved about them. Phoebe took a sip of the wine and noticed that it tasted funny. When she looked back down the color deepened in shade. It hadn't been wine at all but blood. She threw it down. The class shattering in pieces. When she looked back up at her friends she screamed. They were all dead, all killed in different ways.

Roger had his wrists cut. Mimi strung up by a rope around a pole. Collins had a pencil jabbed in his throat. Angel looked like she had been attacked by a dog. Maureen's head was cut off and Joanne was diced to bits. Finally she found Mark. The film maker's head was smashed in with his own camera.

"No... NO!" Phoebe yelled as she shook her head.

The loft was covered in her family's blood. Josh's laughter came to her ears again. "Happy Death Day my dear... First you, and then your friends. One by one I'll get them. Maybe I should start with your pale lovers of yours."

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" Phoebe screamed at them.

"It's only fair Pheebs, one of them hurt me, so why not get even?" Josh taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded.

"Now that would ruin the game wouldn't it?"

"I'm sick of playing your damn games!" Phoebe continued.

"Well, you're it."

Out of no where a knief came flying at her. She dodged out of the way. "HA! Missed!" Another one. "Too slow mother fucker! C'mon on! Bring it!"

Josh brought it. More knievs came at her. She managed to miss some of them but one finally got her in the shoulder. She screamed.

"Gotcha."

"Phoebe! PHOEBE!"

The writer came out of her nightmare. "Holy shit," Mark cursed. "Pheebs, your shoulder."

"Dammit." she cursed and she held her shoulder. Her blood soaked through her fingers.

"I'm getting the First Aid Kit." Mark said and went to fetch the kit.

"Whats going on?" Mimi asked as her and Roger came running in. "Phoebe, are you all right?" she asked her friend in concern.

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked. "Josh got me again."

Mark returned with the kit. As he patched her up. Roger noticed something. "Pheebs, where did you get that?"

Phoebe looked to where he was staring. They all gasped. "This.. this is the knief that he threw at me... I pulled it out of my dream..."

Roger grapped it from her and tossed it out the window. "Roger, what the hell?" Mimi demanded. The rocker started to storm out. "Where are you going?" But there was no answer. The rocker stormed out.

The rocker didn't care how late it was. He drove himself to the cementary. He knew where Josh's grave was. Once he found it he started kicking and stomping around it, cursing the bastard's name for what he was doing.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! DAMN YOU!"

Suddenly a hand popped out of the grave. The hnd grabbed the rocker's leg. Roger screamed, but he was silenced as he was dragged under. Blood started to shoot up like a foutain. The rocker was gone.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Still working on chappie 6. Look for it coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"He's gone." Mark quietly told everyone when they all arrived at the loft. "Roger is gone"

"Oh Mimi..." Angel gasped when she seen the distressed dancer curled on the couch sobbing. Right away Angel was by her side wrapping her in a comforting hug.

"How?" Collins asked. "It can't be...there is no way"

"In my dream." Phoebe said. "He did it in my dream...I even have the blood stained clothes to prove it"

Collins face fell; he couldn't believe what was going on. Then all of a sudden Maureen burst into laughter, her hand clutching her stomach.

"This is a good one." Maureen nodded with a grin. "Okay Roger you can come out now"

"Maureen, he's not coming back." Mark said his eyes ready to let tears fall.

"You're in on it too Cohen?" Maureen asked as she walked over to the rockers room and pulled the door open. "Nope not in there...could he be hiding in the bathroom with a scary mask on ready to jump out at me?" she pondered out loud as she went to go take a look. "Hmm why don't I go take a look"

"Maureen..." Joanne began. "I don't think this is a joke"

"Sure it is Pookie...and I'm going to prove it once I open Mark's bedroom door, where Roger will jump out at me." Maureen said.

When Maureen opened the door and didn't find the rocker her face fell, slowly she turned to the rest of the group. "Come on...where are you hiding him"

"It's not a fucking joke Maureen!" Mimi yelled. "He's fucking dead! That bastard Josh killed him"

"You can't kill someone in a fucking dream!" Maureen shot back just as angry. "This is fucking bullshit"

"Okay everyone calm the fuck down." Collins yelled. "We're going to figure this out. I don't know how but we will"

Angel reached up gripping Collins forearm in a way of thanking him for calming everyone down.

Joanne then spoke up offering a suggestion. "Do you think we could fight him"

Phoebe shrugged while she fell onto the couch. "I don't know he's really strong. Plus how do you kill someone who is already dead"

"It's okay honey, we'll figure this out." Angel soothed while wrapping an arm around her sister.

Collins then walked off towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I'm making coffee. There is no way I'm sleeping tonight." Collins replied.

"You are all pussies." Maureen blurted.

"Do you want to fall asleep and face him then?" Phoebe asked. "Because if you're willing to have him in your dreams instead of mine, then be my guest"

"Maureen, don't get cocky, you don't even know what you're facing." Joanne said while wrapping an arm around her waist. "I don't want to loose you"

"You won't." Maureen assured her and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

A few hours later all the boho's managed to stay awake, but they couldn't stay awake for long some were even starting to drift off.

"Angel baby." Collins nudged her. "Don't fall asleep"

Angel jolted up. "I won't"

At that point Phoebe stood up and headed to the bathroom, she quietly shut the door and then looked in the mirror. Her eyes were droopy, with bags underneath, she was exhausted. She turned the tap on and splashed some water on her face, and when she looked up Josh appeared in the mirror behind her.

"Looks like that coffee didn't help." Josh smirked. "Now you get to watch me kill one of your other friends"

"No!" Phoebe shouted, and then proceeded to run out of the bathroom and into the loft, although it wasn't the loft when she ran out, it was a courtroom.

"Can you guess who's going to die next?" Josh snickered his voice echoing around the room. "I always hated lawyers"

"Joanne!" Phoebe shouted with fear, her eyes scanning the area until they fell on Joanne who was wandering around. "Joanne! Wake up"

Joanne turned to face Phoebe, her face full of confusion. "Phoebe? How did I get here"

"You're dreaming Jo, wake up!" Phoebe said with panic, while running towards her. "He's going to get you"

"Oh shit!" Joanne said. "Why me"

Josh began laughing. "Why you? You only helped Phoebe lock me away in jail...you were responsible for taking away my freedom. If I wasn't put in here I would still be alive"

"Oh fuck!" Joanne yelled. "Wake me up! Phoebe wake me up"

"I can't I'm asleep too!" Phoebe said.

"No use..." Josh laughed.

Phoebe then watched in horror as ropes came down and wrapped around Joanne's wrist. The lawyer was then roughly thrown against the wall and was tied against it, tears now running down her cheeks.

"No please..." Joanne begged. "Let me go"

Phoebe rushed over, her fingers trying to untie the knots. "I can't undo them"

"Maureen...please wake me!" Joanne pleaded.

"Joanne?" Maureen's voice was heard.

"Maureen no!" Joanne shouted. "You fell asleep"

"No I didn't." Maureen said. "I was cuddled up next to you on the couch and I put my head down for a second and now...oh shit and now I'm in a courthouse and you're tied against a wall"  
Josh began laughing again. "Looks like we have a full courtroom tonight"

"Let her go asshole!" Maureen yelled. "You're a fucking looser anyways, you kill people in their sleep, and now you won't even show your face"

"You want to see my face?" Josh asked. "Well here I am"

"Oh fuck!" Joanne cursed as she watched Josh slowly walk down the courtroom with a knife in hand.

"It's okay Jo; I'm going to get you out of here." Phoebe said while she kept trying to untie the knots.

"Okay..." Maureen said trying to keep calm, the reality of all of this finally settling in.

Josh smirked and before anyone knew it he shot towards the three within seconds.

"Move." Josh said and with a wave of his hand he knocked Phoebe out of the way, her back hitting a hard bench. The only thing that was between him and Joanne now was Maureen. Each step Josh took towards the diva, Maureen was taking a step back, until Maureen was backed up against Joanne.

"I love you Joanne." Maureen said and before Joanne could stop her, Maureen jumped forward in an attempt to tackle Josh to the ground. But to her surprise she jumped through Josh, not hurting him or hitting him at all.

"Fool." Josh laughed. "I'm immortal you can't hurt me! Now you get you watch your lover die"

"NO!" Maureen shouted as she turned around and watched as Josh put a knife through Joanne's gut, blood now seeping out of her mouth. "You fucker"

Josh only laughed as he kept stabbing Joanne, the poor lawyer screaming out in pain. Finally Josh disappeared, leaving the three alone. Maureen quickly jumped to her feet and ran for her lover.  
"Joanne..." Maureen softly cried while hugging Joanne's weak body, not even caring that there was blood dripping onto her own clothes.

"Don't leave me"

"I love you Maureen..." Joanne breathed; her head then fell, her body now hanging motionlessly, the only thing keeping her up were the ropes tied to her wrist.

Phoebe stood up and ran over, but just as she reached the two Maureen and her disappeared.

"No!" Maureen yelled jumping awake, her eyes darted to Joanne hoping the dream didn't come true, but when she looked; Joanne had the same injuries as she did in the dream. She was gutted.

Everyone else watched in horror, Maureen then jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked.

Maureen opened cupboards, tossing everything aside, until she found what she was looking for.

"Sleeping pills?" Collins asked his voice shaky from the bloody mess of Joanne's body. "Mo don't"

Maureen poured a bunch into her hand. "He's going to pay! I'm going to make him pay for killing Joanne. I don't even care if I die trying"

"Don't!" Phoebe yelled as she walked over and knocked the bottle out of Maureen's hand. "It's not worth it; we still have to figure out how we can kill him"

"We should send you after him!" Maureen yelled. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't shown up here"

"Don't blame her." Mark yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Mark, you didn't even like Joanne anyways she stole me from you. You're probably happy Roger is gone too, he took the attention away from you"

"Maureen stop!" Angel yelled. "We're feeling the same way you are"

"I'm sorry but you didn't just watch your girlfriend die!" Maureen yelled.

Mimi slowly raised her hand. "My boyfriend is dead, so stop trying to make this all about you"

"Fuck you all!" Maureen shouted and then left the loft.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Mark asked.

"Let her calm down." Collins suggested his eyes then landed on Joanne's corpse. "In the mean time, I think we should do something about her"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"I really don't like you doing that." Mark said to Phoebe as the writer popped half of caffeine pills into her mouth.

"Well, I don't like to sleep anymore." She told him. "Or do you want me dead too?"

"You know I don't." he assured her and wrapped a pair of protective arms around her.

"Sorry, I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I don't want to lose anymore of my friends, especially you." 

"Don't worry, you won't." he promised.

"Don't promise something you can't keep." She warned him. "Mo lost Jo... All because of me."

"Wait, hold up, don't listen to Maureen. This isn't because of you." He reminded her.

"Part of it is." She said. "I started this, so I'm going to finish it."

"Are you going to challenge that bastard alone?" Mark questioned with worry.

"Hell no, that's a suicide mission. I'm not going to follow Mo." She told him bitterly.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I'm going to go to someone who might be able to help us."

"Who?"

"Paul." With that, Phoebe wrote a note to the others telling them where she was going.

"I'm coming with you." Mark said. "I think its best we have a buddy system right now."

Phoebe agreed and added Mark was with her. Then the two left. Just as Paul was leaving the clinic, the two ran into him. "Oh excuse me," Paul apologized to the two.

"It's okay." Mark assured him. "We're actually looking for you."

"I'm on my way out." He informed the film maker.

"Do you have time to talk?" asked Phoebe. "Its really important. I mean we're talking life or death here."

"I have a few minutes to spare, come on in." Paul let them inside.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

"Now, what's going on?" he asked them. "How is everyone? I haven't seen Roger lately. Is he all right?"

Mark and Phoebe exchanged a worried glance. How could they even bring about telling him what was going on? This was going to be a lot harder then Phoebe thought it would be. She didn't want to end up in a straight jacket and a oneway ticket to the nuthouse.

"He's not okay, he's dead." Mark came right and told him.

"What?" Paul asked in shock. He knew that Roger was sick but he thought he would have a little bit longer by this.

"He wasn't killed by the disease." Phoebe said. "He died because of me..."

"No, don't listen to her." Argued Mark.

This caught Paul's attention. "Okay, you two better start talking. I'm not liking what I'm hearing."

"It's hard to explain. I don't even know if you'll believe us." Phoebe told him.

"Trust me, I've heard everything, and if someone else is at risk, I want to help." He replied.

Phoebe sighed. Then her and Mark finally told Paul about Josh, the nightmares, and how he was killing their friends in their sleep. As they figured, Paul was having a hard time believe this. So, Phoebe showed him some of her dream marks. "God Phoebe," he gasped.

"This is real." She told him. "We don't want to lose anyone else. How can we fight what's all ready dead?"

"Well, this is clearly something I have never heard of." Paul replied. "The problems with dreams are the fact we really don't know what they are. All we know if we don't dream, we go crazy."

"A little too late for that," Phoebe joked.

"They're a way to release our inner most fears and thoughts." Paul went on. "It seems you're giving Josh too much power. You're believe in him is making him stronger."

"How do we stop this?" Mark asked.

"Take away what you gave him."

"That's a lot easier said then done." Phoebe said but the two took his advice, thanked him, and went back to the loft.

The others were back. The writer and filmmaker told them what Paul told them. "That's what they did in the movie." Mimi said. "But he came back after the first movie and took Nancy's mom."

"We won't let him come back." Phoebe said.

"How?" asked Collins.

"Paul said we take back what we gave him, so we all have to fight him." She continued. The writer got out the sleeping pills before she could pass them out a mask fell from the wall causing everyone to jump.

"What was that?" Angel demanded.

"Its one of Mo's masks." Mimi answered going over to the mask and held it up for everyone to see.

"Shit, he's got her." Phoebe cursed when blood started to drip from the mask's nose.

Mimi dropped it. Josh's evil laughter filled the writer's ear. Then he whispered. "Come get her you bitch..."

"You want me, then fine, you'll get me!" Phoebe yelled angrily.

"Hon, you okay?" Angel asked.

"He's taunting me," she answered her sister. "I won't let him have the last laugh." Phoebe passed out the pills.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked her.

"Hell yeah," she answered.

Mark beamed at her. She changed since she first came with them. She was scared but no more. She was willing to fight, and that was awesome. "See you in my dreams you guys." Phoebe told him.

"Wait," Mark said and took her in his arms and gave her hell of a lip lock. The others washed in awe. When they parted Phoebe was breathless.

"Damn Cohen," Mimi laughed.

"I always wanted to do that." Said Mark.

"You'll get a lot more then that after we're through with this asshole." Phoebe promised him with a wink. Then they all popped in their pills. "C'mon guys, lets go rescue Mo." Slowly and surely they succumbed to sleep...

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is everyone here?" Phoebe asked.Everyone replied with a yes.

"Okay, let's do it…" Mark said in a shaky voice.

"Why a jailhouse?" Mimi commented as she took in her surroundings, he fingers digging into Collins' arm.

"Probably because this was where he was killed." Phoebe replied."Why couldn't it be in a field, out in the open…with the sun shining down on us?" Angel gulped, while wrapping her arms around Collins' free one.

"I agree with Angel." Collins said. "I'm not into this freaky shit."

"Come you guys we're here to rescue Maureen remember?" Phoebe said.

"It's Mo she can handle herself." Collins said with fright.

"Yeah." Mimi nodded. "And remember she yelled at you…so let's wake up!"

Heeeelp!" Maureen's voice called ears perked up, his head whipping in the direction of her voice"Mo? I'm coming!"

"You sure are quick at changing your mind." Mark pointed out. "One minut you're ready to leave her, now you're ready to save her."

"She's my best friend." Collins said proudly. "So let's go!"

While everyone rushed to follow Maureen's screaming voice, something else caught Mimi's attention, causing her to stop unnoticed.

"Roger?" Mimi called out while she squinted trying to make out the figurestanding down the long hallway."Mimi…" Roger whispered.

"Follow me…Maureen is this way."Mimi smiled. "Roger you're alive!" her face then fell as he turned and disappeared around the corner, a trail of blood being left behind. "Roge wait!"Mimi looked back to see her friends running in the opposite direction, butinstead of following them, she turned back around and headed in the direction Roger went."Roger?" Mimi called out when she rounded the corner and didn't see him."Mimi…" the rockers whisper came. Mimi looked down another hall, this time she was able to get a better loo at her boyfriend, her face falling at what she saw. His stomach was torn an bloody, his face full of cuts and bruises."Roger you're hurt, come here!" Mimi said. "I'm going to help you." But it was no use Roger kept walking away. Mimi went into running gear this time, following a blood trail until finallyshe stopped. Roger was standing in front of her with his back turned."Roger?"

Roger slowly turned around, his body totally gutted, a sly smile on his face. "I'm not Roger…"Mimi jumped back in horror, she tried to get away, but the figure that was Roger turned into Josh, and before she could run anywhere he reached out and pulled the dancer to his body.The other four kept running towards Maureen's cries for help, until Ange began looking around, panic hitting her face.

"Hold on…" Angel said stopping everyone. "Where's Mimi?"After the question was asked laughter could be heard.

"Fuck he has Mimi now too!" Phoebe cursed.

"Maybe he is keeping her where Maureen is." Collins said. "Let's see what' around that corner."Everyone agreed and began to run again. When they rounded the corner the stopped taking in the large area that was before them. It almost looked likea dungeon. Both walls had cells concealing fire. Chains where hung from the ceiling, and directly in front of them was Maureen beaten. Her arms were raised above her head, the chains from the ceiling keeping her in place."Mo!" Collins shouted trying to run, but the sound of Josh's laughter stopped him.

"Let her go!" Phoebe yelled. "She didn't do anything!"

"She is a bitchy little one." Josh commented. "She also took a piss on my grave, after I killed her girlfriend. So I thought I would have a little fun with her…beat her up a little bit…who would have thought it would bring meyou all!" Mimi then appeared next to Maureen, not dead but passed out. "I even got myself a little dancer."

"Mimi!" Angel called out wanting to run to her, but was held back byCollins.Maureen slowly lifted her head when she heard talking; the first person t come in view was Mimi passed out on the ground. "Mimi…" her head lifted up more, her eyes landing on the four friends in front of her. "You guyscame…pleas help me…"

"Please help me!" Josh mocked and then appeared next to her. "Doesn't this bitch ever shut up?" he then balled his hands into a fist and punched the diva right in the stomach."Josh stop!" Phoebe cried out, watching as the diva coughed up some blood."Relax Phoebe." Mark said and reached out for her hand. "Remember he's more powerful then us."

Phoebe squeezed his hand tight. "But he's hurting our friends…our family."

"So." Josh said with a smirk. "Did you come here so you could watch all yourfriends die? Or did you come here to fight?"

"Fuck you!" Phoebe shouted.

"I'm guessing you're not going out without a fight than." Josh said. "Well bring it bitch."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Oh, it is so broughted!" Angel spat at Josh. Angel went to charge at Josh but Phoebe stopped her. "Sis?"

"You and the others try to get Maureen and Mimi out of here, I'll deal with Josh." Phoebe told her.

"C'mon then!" Collins said and went to Maureen and Mimi. The others followed, all but Mark. He stayed with Phoebe. "Aww, how cute." Josh teased them. "Live, love, and die together. If thats how you want it..."

"The only one who is going anywhere is you." retorted Phoebe and went to attack Josh.

"Okay, normally I like being tied up but get me the hell out of here!" Maureen demanded of her friends. "We're trying chica but the chains won't budge!" Angel cried out.

"Snap out of it Mimi." Collins shook the dancer awake. "Rog... Roger..." she said weakily.

"No honey, it's me." Collins said. When Mimi was fully awake she started to painic. "No, don't. They'll get tighter!" Maureen ordered her.

"Trust me." Phoebe and Josh were going at it. Punchs and kicks were thrown and blocked. Josh laughed. "You honestly think this will stop me?!"

"No, but it's payback!" Phoebe yelled at him.

"Enough!" Josh through Phoebe across the jailhouse and she went flying. She hit the wall with a hard thud, causing her to pass out. "Shit, Phoebe!" Mark went to run to her but Josh stopped him. "And where do you think you're going blonde?" Josh taunted him. "I have something special in mind for you." Josh through him towards one of the firey walls. "NO!" Mimi cried. Everyone turned. Mark thought this was it for him but someone pushed him out of harms way. "What the hell?" he asked, shocked when he looked to see who saved him. He couldn't believe it. "ROGER!" "Miss me?" Roger asked when a grin. The rocker helped his friend up.

Mimi couldn't believe it either. "ROGER!" The rocker turned. "Shit," he cursed and ran over to her.

"NO!" Josh cried out. "How could this be?!"

Phoebe felt someone shake her awake. When she woke up she found Joanne before her. "JO!"

"We thought you guys could use a little help in destroying this bastard." Joanne helped her to her feet. "Hell yeah!" cheered Phoebe.

"POOKIE!" Maureen called out to her. Tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, no one ties up my bitch but me." Joanne said hotly towards Josh.

"Wait, I thought you were my bitch." Maureen teased her through the tears. The lawyer waved her arms and the chains, the firey wall all vanished. Maureen and Mimi were free. Mimi and Maureen rushed into their lovers arms. Mark went to check on Phoebe. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just have to take care of one more thing." Phoebe turned to face Josh.

"You... you can't stop me." Josh said nervously, which Phoebe and the others could tell. Phoebe walked up to him until she was face to face with her monster. "You're through Josh. No more nightmares, no more hurting my family…" she smirked at him. "You have no power over me."

"… No…" Josh replied angrily.

Phoebe turned away from him. Her friends came up beside her and linked arms and chanted with her: "You have no power over me… You have no power over me…"

The bohos heard a terrifying scream and a burst of light. The nightmare world around them burst opened and they bolted back into reality. Roger and Joanne came with them.

"ROGER!" Mimi hoped into his arms.

"MY POOKIE!" Mo squealed and followed Mimi's actions and jumped into her lover's arms.

"Honeybear!" Jo cried happily.

"Don't you ever ever die on me again!" Maureen cried.

"Wait, how is this possible?" Angel asked.

"Who cares, we have our friends back!" shouted Collins.

"Amen to that." Phoebe said happily.

"Are you sure its over?" Mark asked Phoebe.

The writer turned to the window. A new day was dawning and she felt as though all that burden from Josh lifted away. "Yeah, it is… And you know what?" she asked.

"What?" the film maker asked her.

"This would make one hell of a story."

Fin.


End file.
